Adam Pulp
Adam Pulp is an American CAW Wrestler, formerly signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Tag Team Champion History in ECW Adam Pulp debuted on Episode 1 as a Babyface Underdog, competing in the first round of the ECW Championship Tournament against Papu Papu, in a losing effort. Pulp next appeared on Episode 3, losing to Shant in a Qualifying match for a Fatal 4-Way Match at December to Dismember to determine the inaugural YouTube Champion. On Episode 4, Pulp lost to the debuting JBL. On Episode 5, Pulp turned Heel when he came to the ring with his new bodyguard Prototype. Pulp received his first win in ECW, defeating future ECW Champion, Eric Samoyd. On Episode 6, Pulp issued an open challenge for anyone willing to fight Prototype, the challenge was answered by Shant, who Prototype beat. At Armageddon, Adam Pulp & Prototype defeated Eric Samoyd in a handicap match. On Episode 7, Pulp and Prototype won their first titles in ECW, defeating The Wildcards to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 8, Pulp and Prototype successfully defended the Tag Titles in a Hardcore Tag Match against The Misfits. At Survivor Series, Prototype was scheduled to compete in an Elimination Chamber match later in the night for the vacant ECW Championship and abandoned Pulp in their tag title match against The Misfits, forcing Pulp to defend the tag titles in a handicap match, Pulp lost the match and the tag titles to The Misfits. On Episode 12, Pulp faced Metaphor for the ECW YouTube Championship, but lost the match by disqualification after an interference from Pulp's new bodyguard, Colossus. At The Great American Bash, Pulp competed in a 10-Man Money in the Bank match as the first entrant, he was able to eliminate Blake Tedley, before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Eric Samoyd. On Episode 14, Pulp accompanied Colossus (Who had won the YouTube Championship at Survivor Series) to the ring for a title defense against Blake Tedley. After Colossus won the match, the lights went out and Pulp disappeared. On Episode 17, Pulp returned as a Face under Metaphor's control, revealing that the messages Metaphor had been leaving Colossus over the past couple episodes were to challenge Colossus to a Buried Alive match. On Episode 18, Pulp came out as the first entrant in a Hardcore Scramble Match for the inaugural ECW Hardcore Championship. The match also involved Gas-O, Antonio the Awesome, Chad and the eventual winner, Yoshiharu Kitari. Later that night, Pulp attacked Colossus during Colossus' match with Tyrant. On Episode 20, Pulp faced Colossus in a First Blood match, in a losing effort. Pulp has yet to appear in the revival of ECW, it is unknown if he ever will. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** DDT on Steroids (Lifting Swinging DDT) {2008-2009} ** Jumping Double High Knee to the chest of a cornered opponent {2010} *'Signature Moves' ** Turnbuckle Handstand transitioned into a Diving Elbow Drop *'Nicknames' *'Managers' ** Colossus ** Prototype *'Entrance Themes' ** "Pearl River Rip" by Jim Johnston ** "Blood" by Jim Johnston (Used while under the control of Metaphor) ** "Darkside" by Jim Johnston (Used while under the control of Metaphor) Championships and Accomplishments *'Extreme CAW Wrestling' ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Prototype) Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Alumni Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Strikers Category:Unknown Height Category:Unknown Weight